In certain applications, it may be particularly advantageous to heat the active zone of an MOS transistor, in particular when the MOS transistor is situated in a cold environment or else to improve performance levels of the MOS transistor in very low voltage applications.
Currently, complicated heating systems are used to increase the ambient temperature of the MOS transistor, in particular when the MOS transistor is situated in a cold environment.